To Have and To Hold
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: "I am not ashamed to say that no man I ever met was my father's equal, and I never loved any other man as much." When Johns returned to his father's merc team, it was painfully obvious that there was no escaping his feelings. Incest. Boss/Johns. Mentions of Johns/Toombs. Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea how this happened… Ok, well, I do. Was working on a Riddick/Brian fic and while I can't say the details without spoiling that story for you, there was a scene I was doing where Bri was comforting Boss, which gave me an idea for a Boss/Brian story (hey, I'm already hooking Brian up with Matt Nable's character from K-11, lol). Then that led to a tentative idea of a story with Brian in between the two Johns men (not a threesome, just a "who can win Brian's heart" scenario), that may or may not happen. But then that somehow lead to the thought of a Boss/Johns story. *sigh* I really don't know what my muse is on. So, without further rambling, to quote Dahl: "Sorry… Not really."**

* * *

"_I am not ashamed to say that no man I ever met was my father's equal, and I never loved any other man as much." -Hedy Lamarr_

Boss Johns held onto his son, not wanting to let go. Not that the blonde was trying to escape. If anything the younger Johns was trying to burrow closer, face nestled into his father's neck. "Oh Billy," he murmured into his hair, placing a kiss to the top of his head. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you too Dad."

Johns was practically peeled away, his father cupping his face as their eyes met. "Ya look good," he mentioned, missing the way Johns squirmed at the compliment. All he did was pull him closer, simply thrilled that he was finally home for good.

To say the man had been devastated when his only child left to join the Marines at eighteen was putting it lightly. Not that Boss had any right to say anything, not with his own lengthy career in the Rangers that earned him a Colonel rank before retiring not too long after his son was born. Still, that didn't keep him from worrying the four years he'd been away with only weekly calls and the occasional visit.

It had helped when it turned out that one of Boss' former military pals- Spike- was one of the CO's where Johns was stationed. The man used to be spec-ops, up until he ended up stabbed in the eye and he had to get out of the field. They had worked on multiple missions together and Boss trusted the man with his life, so he knew he could trust him to watch after his boy.

"Come on," Boss said, squeezing onto Johns' shoulder before scooping up his duffel bag. "Let's go see the team." He had known Lockspur for a long time, the man with Boss practically since the start, and Moss had come onto the team before Johns had left for the corp. It was Dahl that Boss was curious if his son could work with.

They had met the few occasions Johns was on leave and they seemed to get along pretty well- once it was made _very _clear that she held no interest in getting in Boss' pants. The veteran merc could only surmise his son was worried about someone trying to replace his mother. Not that that would happen, as there was no one he could love like Jenessa- outside of Billy himself. No, Boss didn't need a love interest and Dahl didn't swing that way, so she and Johns were alright in the end.

Working together would be a different animal. Before leaving for the military, Boss had trained Johns in the merc trade naturally. He took to it like a fish to water, so no surprise when what Johns ended up doing most of the time in the MP's was hunting down AWOL soldiers.

Boss needn't have worried though. His son fit back into things like a perfect puzzle piece. The new dynamic of the team was refreshing. Johns' skills were honed to deadly proficiency during his time in the Marines and Boss was honestly impressed. Two fugitives under his belt since his return and the third one was locked up in the hold on his way for delivery.

"Good job, Billy," Boss praised, ruffling his son's hair. He'd excelled during this particular capture and Boss couldn't have been more proud. "Let's go have a drink."

Father and son were the last left awake, the rest of the team having turned in for some much needed rest. Over the past few weeks, they'd been feeling each other out again, getting used to the other being around. Johns had changed in his time away, influenced by his training, the things he had seen, the people in his life… and Boss found himself scrambling to catch up. There in that moment though, he felt like they were back to how things used to be.

"So," Boss ventured, setting down his beer, "haven't seen you call your boyfriend since you've been back."

Johns spat his own beer out. "Wh… What?"

Boss smirked. "Your boyfriend. What was his name? Toombs?"

Mouth going dry, Johns fumbled for words. "How… how do you know that name?"

"Spike told me," his father replied simply. He wasn't about to say how his old war buddy had done more than keep an eye on Johns, but had even reported back to Boss on a regular basis. Even more, Spike had let him know about the little _friend _Johns had made and gone so far as to send pictures of the pair off base.

Johns scoffed. "Figures. I knew the ol' bastard wasn't dropping by the MP barracks jus' for conversation."

"Billy," his father said gently. "It's not like you couldn't tell me. I don't care who you date."

"We're not dating." Johns looked away, blushing fiercely as he admitted, "It was just sex."

That stunned Boss. It took him a minute to regain his composure and cleared his throat. Thinking about his son dating was hard enough- he didn't want to think of him having sex. "Well… alright then." He wet his lips before asking, "So, was there anyone you met at all that you dated or…?"

Johns shook his head. "Toombs and I hooked up pretty quickly and just stuck with it. No need to go lookin' for something else."

"You don't want a relationship?" Boss found himself asking.

"Sure…" Johns fiddled with his hands, not able to look at his father. "Just he wasn't what I wanted in one is all."

Boss cocked his head, leaning back more in his chair as he decided to ask, "Well, what are you lookin' for then?" His son looked up at him wide-eyed and Boss couldn't help but laugh. "What? It's an honest question."

"S'ppose so," Johns muttered in return. Why did his father want to know something like that all of a sudden? Why did he _need _to know? No matter, as there was no sense hiding it. "Don't really know where to start…"

"Well… Guy or girl?" Johns blushed fiercely as he admitted to his own gender, though Boss didn't bat an eye so Johns figured he must have been serious when he said he didn't care. "So, how about looks? Personality?"

Johns wet his lips, swirling his beer around as he looked at it in thought. "Brunette," he started. "Athletic build. Doesn't have to be a bodybuilder or anything." He let out a little breath as he smiled, admitting, "Hell, that ain't really attractive anyway. Just, someone who can hold their own, y'know?"

Boss nodded. "Only natural given how you were raised…" He'd gone from a merc life to a military one, both breeding self-reliance as much as teamwork. It was only natural his son would want a partner who could stand beside him. "What else?" he prompted when Johns fell silent again.

The dirty blonde took a swig of beer. "I'm a sucker for blue eyes." His own blue-grey orbs flickered up to meet Boss' before he looked at a random spot on the wall over his shoulder.

He took another drink, thinking about all the things that he wanted, the things listed in his head that no one could measure up to- save for one person. "Strong, capable, inspiring… Someone who commands respect but never demands someone follow. Someone that isn't afraid to push the limits, to do what it takes to get the job done but still refuses to sacrifice his morals or humanity to do it. Someone honorable… trustworthy, loyal…" He quirked his lips as he added, "Someone who puts up with my bullshit."

"Well that makes it a very short list," his father teased. Johns could only think, _You've no idea..._

* * *

They were on shore leave for a bit. Boss had decided it was about time they all got a break, especially since they had kept up with their bounties when his son returned. It was nice to spend down time alone with his boy while everyone else got to go out and do their own thing for a few days. He'd half figured Johns would want to go do something on his own, but he stayed by his side the whole time- perhaps a bit too literally.

Johns and he had always been close; at least he liked to think so. Sure they had their rough patches, especially during his teenage years, but he figured that was normal. No, Johns had always been a daddy's boy at heart and admittedly Boss spoiled him and didn't mind in the least.

Even so, Johns was being especially clingy. If Boss even tried to mention that his son should go do something on his own, the blonde quickly refused. He stayed glued to his father's side, saying whatever Boss wanted to do was fine by him. Even when it was things Boss knew his son had no rightly interest in- like going to a history museum- Johns was still there.

It wasn't just his presence but that he was always in Boss' personal space. Not that he cared, or that there was really ever any sense of boundary lines between them, it was just more so than usual. It seemed Johns couldn't go without touching him in some way for very long- it was as though he were trying to get reassurance that Boss was really there.

As they curled up on the bed to watch a movie- the father and son sharing a hotel room, and Johns having hopped into his dad's bed- Boss couldn't help but smile. Johns leaned into him and he automatically wrapped an arm around him, letting his son rest his head on his shoulder. It was nice. And as that transitioned to Johns lying down halfway through the movie, head in his father's lap, Boss petted his hair comfortingly.

When it was over and Boss flicked the holoscreen off, he noticed his son's frown. He was biting at his lip and before he could ask what was wrong, Johns inquired almost shyly, "Think I can sleep with you tonight?"

Boss blinked, not expecting that. The last time they had shared the same bed, outside of necessity, was when Johns had bad dreams as a kid. "I don't see why not," was all Boss replied, not seeing the harm in it. They had a room with two Queens- really they didn't need it but it was what the hotel had available.

That made Johns smile and he got under the covers, flipping off the light as Boss slipped in beside him. What he didn't count on was that his son would snuggle up next to him as though craving comfort or affection. "Love you Billy," he said, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a kiss on his forehead.

He could hear the smile in his son's voice as he replied, "Love you too." Johns then nuzzled his nose under Boss' chin and sighed contently.

Boss wasn't sure how to take any of this. The only explanation he had was that his son was a lot more homesick than he had ever let on. He had no problem indulging Johns, so Boss just let it lie. Given what was to come though, perhaps he should have pried a bit.

* * *

Crew back on board, they shoved off from port and set a course that took them towards the last known location of their next bounty. Once in the air and things got settled, Boss called his son into the cockpit. "Yeah Dad?" he asked, leaning against the opening of the door.

"I got ya somethin'," he mentioned, standing to go into the small locker there. While Dahl had been distracting Johns with loading up the ship with their fresh supplies, Boss had slipped away to purchase something he'd spotted while in the local merc supply shop.

From the locker was pulled a shotgun, offered to Johns. The blonde's face lit up as he took it. "No way," he breathed, turning it over as he tried to look at everything at once.

"Much better than that ol' thing you've been using." Since Johns had returned, he'd had his old shotgun that he got for passing the guild exams at sixteen. It wasn't much to look at, though at the time Johns had been proud of it as he'd bought it with his own money. All the same, it wouldn't do anymore.

This new model was a twelve gauge, pump action variety. It had a pistol grip along with a folding stock. Compact and light, it would be maneuverable but also deadly in a fight. It was a fully titanium body which made it sturdy and allowed it to take more of a beating than your average weapon.

"I love it!" Johns announced, smiling brightly at his father. "Thanks!"

Arms around his father's neck, Johns grinned as he kissed his cheek. It wasn't anything new certainly- they did that quite often- but even so it felt different to Boss. There was something charged in the air between them and he didn't have to wait long to find out what it was from.

Lips brushed lightly down his cheek. Before he could react, the lips were on his, soft and sure. Boss had a moment's hesitation but then he shoved his son back violently. "Billy?!" he admonished. Johns was looking back at him like a kicked puppy, eyes wide in surprise. Because of it, Boss tried to check his tone, though it didn't fully work. "What are you doing?"

"I… I just…" Johns took a deep breath as he stepped back into his personal space. He leaned in again to kiss him but Boss took a step back and pressed his hand to Johns' chest. Quickly looking down, Johns turned bright red. Before anything else could be said, Johns rushed off.

* * *

He felt like dying of embarrassment. Johns had completely bypassed his room, ignored Dahl when she tried to talk to him, and didn't respond to Moss' inquiry about a poker game that night. His mind had a singular purpose and that was to get as far away from Boss as humanly possible on their ship.

He supposed it was no surprise when he ended up in the small portside observatory that was one part lounge and the other part ramshackle gym. He locked the door but was aware his father could easily override it. Knowing he'd catch hell for it, he hacked into the keypad computer anyway, changing the master code. He'd get bitched at for it later but for the moment he didn't care.

He practically collapsed onto the couch after hitting the shutters. They rolled up out of the way, allowing Johns to look out into the void of space as he lay on his side. There were stars and colorful nebulae in the distance- a scenic view he was used to, having practically grown up in space.

Sighing, Johns glanced down to where he'd dropped his new shotgun beside the couch. His arm hung off the edge, fingers brushing over the weapon. Tears stung his eyes, thinking of how beautiful of a gift it was, only for him to ruin it by doing what he'd done.

He could have kicked himself. He had gone and spoiled his relationship with his father- he just knew it. After all, how could Boss even think to care for him after something like that? As it was, Boss would certainly never love him the way he wanted- that much was painfully clear.

"I'm such an ass…"

Johns should have kept his feelings under wraps better, should have kept those urges contained as he had been doing. In his excitement over the gift and the bonding time they'd just shared together over the past few days, Johns had simply lost all common sense, forgetting himself and acting upon all the feelings he'd been harboring- that he had no right to have in the first place.

He could remember the moment, so crystal clear in his mind, when he'd fallen in love with his father. Sure, he had always loved him, but he hadn't been _in love _with him. Not until that day at least.

It was a couple years back, when he'd gone on leave...

_It had been over six months since he'd gotten to see his father, the longest he'd ever been away from home- even if home these days was aboard a ship a majority of days out of the year. It'd been hard- Johns hadn't even really had much contact with Boss as the team had been caught in a series of jumps to capture and Johns himself had been after a string of AWOL soldiers who had fled to avoid the continued fighting of the Wailing Wars.__  
_

_It felt good to be away from Sol Lucia, to know that his father would be meeting him there at port. The crew had been out, so rather than going home to Lupus Five, he jumped the transport to Tangiers Three knowing that Boss was headed to their penal colony. Sure enough, they had delivered their prisoner the previous day, so when Johns stepped off the transport and spotted Boss across the spaceport, he was completely overcome.__  
_

_Johns wasn't expecting the rush of emotions upon seeing his father. There was joy and overwhelming relief, but also a pang so fierce in his chest he had to remind himself to breathe. He had known he'd missed Boss, but it was so much more than that. Ignoring the cries of the people he shoved out of the way, Johns made a beeline straight for his father.__  
_

"_Billy!" Boss shouted out happily, arms opened as he neared. Johns fell right into them, hugging back with such fierceness. His fingers latched onto fabric, his nose going into the crook of Boss' neck as he breathed in his scent. In that moment- in that most intimate of moments- was when Johns finally understood._

_It struck him like lightning. He loved Boss more than anything, more than just as a son. He felt so warm and safe in his father's arm, the feelings of contentment already seeping to every pore. He was in love with Boss, God help him, and the realization was almost too much to bear.__  
_

_As he started to cry, he felt Boss pulling him closer. A hand rubbed up and down his back and as Boss turned his head to whisper in his son's ear, his nose brushed through his hair. Johns didn't even hear what was said- just comforting, shushing words mostly- as he was too busy soaking in everything else, every little touch, the breath tickling his neck, the way his heart raced against his ribcage.__  
_

_No one else had ever made him feel the way his dad had, and Johns knew in that moment that no one else possibly could. He was in love… With his father… That was it, he was gone._

_He could feel Boss' smile against his skin before he said, "I love you Billy."_

_Johns' eyes fluttered closed and he smiled, holding on even tighter to Boss. "Love you too."_

If Boss had minded his son being glued to him for the rest of the week, then he never said. All Johns knew was that when it came time to leave again, he felt his heart break just a little.

Now as he continued to lie in the observatory, tears flowed freely. He loved Boss- heaven help him but he did- and he knew that there was no hope of ever having his feelings returned.

* * *

**A/N: So the Spike character comes from Killer Elite- another movie with our distinguished Matt Nable where his character worked for/with Spike.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard not to notice Johns' behavior over the next few days. He was clearly depressed and had closed himself off, not really speaking to anyone unless absolutely necessary. He avoided Boss at all costs and that hurt the man more than words could say.

When it started to affect his work though, Boss became angry. They had been chasing after a bounty and Johns had allowed himself to be caught off guard. Had Boss and Dahl not been nearby, Johns could have easily been dead. All of Boss' scolding when they returned to the ship seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Johns' nostrils flared in anger and honestly Boss was hoping for an outburst as it would at least be _something _but instead his boy ended up stalking away.

The blonde continued on a downward spiral. And Boss felt like he was losing control. Every attempt at speaking with his son ended up with muttered answers or simply a hard stare before Johns left the area. Honestly, what the hell else was he supposed to do? Boss feared forcing the issue would only deepen the rift that had been created between them.

It was after a briefing regarding their next target that Johns found he had unwanted company. He'd gone to close his cabin door only for Dahl to stick her foot in it and follow him in, locking the door behind her. "Spill," she ordered.

Johns raised a brow at her before sitting on the bed. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Dahl questioned.

"Nothin'."

"Bullshit. Damn… You're worse than a woman. Now what's got ya all mopey?"

Johns glared at her but then he looked away. Dahl gazed at him with a raised brow, leaning back against the wall and simply waited. Sure enough, Johns broke and started to talk. "There's this guy…"

"That Toombs guy you were fuckin' around with?" He shook his head. "So, someone else's pants you want into." Johns blushed, ducking his head and swearing softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ya gotta say it like that? Geez." It was hard enough talking about that stuff with Boss- and that was saying something since it was _him _that Johns had been wanting for the last couple years. He didn't really want to talk about his sex life- or lack thereof- with the woman who was practically his sister. Though, who was he to start drawing the lines when he had a hard-on for his own father?

"So, what's the problem?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me," Johns murmured.

"Doubtful."

Johns scoffed. "You've no idea."

Dahl came over and sat next to him on the bed. "So tell me." Her expression and tone were so sincere, and Johns wondered how he'd ever seen her as a threat.

After his blinding revelation that he was in love with his father, the next time he came home on leave he was shocked to find a new member on the team. One look at Dahl and Johns had bristled. She was young and attractive and she seemed to stick close to Boss. Granted, it was because she was a rookie and he was showing her the trade but all Johns could see was red.

He saw a threat to his position, especially since the newcomer would be with Boss all the time. He knew his father had thought Johns worried Dahl was going to replace his mom, but he couldn't have been further from the mark. No, she was someone infringing on his territory and he'd been extremely catty- and probably childish- to her as a result.

That was all in the past though and now, well, he wasn't sure that any of it mattered. Boss was upset- disgusted with him no doubt. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach and he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rested his chin on a knee. "He doesn't approve," was all he ended up saying, knowing Dahl would understand.

"Well, maybe you should change his mind." Johns raised a brow at her, a silent question on just how he was supposed to do that. "Well talking to him would be a good place to start," she admonished.

"Easier said than done," he muttered.

She patted his leg then. "Anything worth having's never easy Billy boy." She gave him an encouraging smile as she stood. "Always here if you need an ear."

"Thanks Dahl," he replied, and he meant it. As she left him alone to his thoughts though, he wasn't sure that any amount of talking would fix the mess he created.

* * *

They were stopped over at a merc co-op on a backwater planet to take on water and recharge the cells. Plus given the tension around the ship for the past several days it was a welcome relief to everyone to stretch their legs and have fresh air. Johns especially was happy for the reprieve.

He was walking around the small compound, deciding to chat with the other merc crew that also happened to be there. "Johns," he introduced to a lithe brunette that looked to be about his age.

"Dresden," he answered, shaking his hand. The other mercs were quick to follow suit. It was only a four man team and they all seemed green as the grass. Dresden led the bunch and honestly Johns wasn't sure if they'd last. He himself may have been young, but he'd lived the life since he was a pre-teen.

"So," the pretty blonde by the callsign of Sion ventured, leaning in towards him a bit, "ya wouldn't happen to be related to _thee _Johns would ya?"

Normally Johns would have gotten cocky over that, always proud that he could say "That's my old man," but as it was he shrugged and answered simply, "If you're referring to my dad…"

"No way," the pilot, Viper, replied. He brushed his long raven bangs from his eyes, looking at Johns with interest.

"That him there?" the final guy named McCoy inquired, jerking his chin towards their ship.

When Johns glanced over he saw his father in his simple undershirt and cargos, helping to refill the water storage tanks. His casual clothing hugged him in all the right places, showing the fact that even though he was in his forties that he still had it. As though sensing his eyes on him, Boss looked up at the group, meeting his son's gaze, though Johns quickly looked away.

"Yeah, that's him," he muttered. Deciding to change the subject, he headed towards the prefab building, inclining his head in invitation. "Any good provisions left in this joint?"

The other mercs were quick to follow and soon they were all exchanging stories. Granted, the only one with any interesting ones was Johns and he wasn't particularly in the sharing mood. Instead he ended up inquiring, "Can your skiff hold another passenger?"

Dresden furrowed his brows in confusion but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Ya said you were headin' into Commercial City? I'd like to bum a ride."

"Sure man. You're more than welcome to come on board. In fact…" He leaned forward, smirking a bit. "You can always stay on if you want."

Johns shook his head. "No thanks. Just need to get somewhere with a decent spaceport. Get myself a ship." If he was really going to do this, to leave his father's crew, then he'd be much better off on his own than hooking up with another group- especially a group like this. It wasn't as though they weren't nice guys but the blonde didn't feel like dying sooner than necessary, and all of them were accidents waiting to happen.

He stood up, finishing off his beer. "I should probably grab my gear then."

Leaving without another word, he headed back to the ship, thankful his father was nowhere in sight. With any luck he'd be able to get his stuff, get on the other merc ship and be gone before Boss was the wiser. Of course that wasn't bound to happen but he could always hope.

There was no way he could keep going on like this. At the rate he was going Johns was liable to chuck himself out the airlock. He needed his head straight and that wouldn't happen with his father so close, the constant reminder that he could never have the one thing he truly wanted.

Yeah, he'd be better off on his own…

"What are you doing?" Dahl questioned, peeking into his room- _so much for leaving it open to hear anyone coming._

"Leaving," he grunted, continuing to pack some clothing.

"And why don't you just have a nice _calm _conversation with Boss first?"

Johns froze for a moment before slowly turning his head to look at her. Apparently she had figured it out- not that that surprised Johns much. Dahl was always really good about reading between the lines. "Ain't that simple," he ended up muttering, going back to gathering his things. "Better if I just go."

There was silence between them and finally Johns sighed heavily, pausing to look at her again. Only Dahl had vanished and Johns could only guess that she was pissed at him too then. So deep in thought, he barely even noticed Moss and Lockspur pass by either.

* * *

Boss was taking inventory of the crates they'd pulled outside. It was much easier to figure out what they needed to pick up while planetside if they had the extra space to really look at things. Checking off items on his datapad, he only glanced up briefly as his two crew members approached.

"'Ey Boss," Moss spoke. "Where's Billy goin'?"

That made Boss pause in his count, looking up with furrowed brows. "What?"

"Billy," Lockspur answered. "He's in there packin' up…"

"_What_?" Boss repeated, visibly paling. He rarely lost his cool in front of his team but that hit below the belt. His son was trying to pull a fast one and leave? He'd seen Johns talking to the other merc crew earlier- perhaps it had something to do with them.

Without explanation Boss tossed the datapad towards Moss and took off for the ship. He wasn't about to let his son just walk out on them- on _him_. Not like this...

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Boss hollered, slamming the cabin door behind him and causing his son to jump.

Johns quickly caught himself though, letting out a little huff and setting his jaw firmly. He zipped up the military duffle, shouldering the strap as he turned to face Boss. "I'm leaving," he said simply.

As he went to walk around the mass of muscle in his way though, Boss put out a hand that caught his chest and became a solid wall. "You're not going anywhere," he said firmly, eyes narrowed.

Snorting, Johns argued, "I'm 22 years old! I can go where I want!" He tried to move again, only for his father to shove him back rather roughly. That caused Johns to snarl, glaring at his father. "Who the fuck do you think you are to try and stop me!?"

"I'm your father," Boss growled right back, taking a step forward and hitting his son with the stare that used to put him right back in his place. Not that it worked anymore as Johns just stood there, back straight, staring him right in the eye.

"Big fucking deal," he spat back. Before Boss could holler at him, he was continuing on, "You don't give a shit about me anyway, so just drop it!"

Boss was so stunned, that his son actually got past him that time. It didn't last though as the veteran merc snapped back with it and whirled around, slamming Johns into the door as it started to open "What did you say?" he demanded, tone low and deadly as he spun the young man around.

"You heard me." His chin was jutted out in defiance, jaw set, eyes on fire.

"Don't be stupid," Boss snapped. "I love you, you know that."

Johns winced as though struck, nostrils flaring. "No you don't," he whispered, eyes challenging yet showing pain. "Not the way I want."

He tried to push him away, but Boss was having none of it, grabbing his son's chin and forcing him to meet his gaze as he tried to shed away. "_I love you,_" he insisted. "More than _anyone else_ in this verse, I love you."

Johns' eyes softened, his body untensing. Those words struck him deep in his core. How long had he desired to hear just that? That he was the most important thing to his father? Then Boss really shocked him by leaning into him, his lips brushing lightly across his in the barest hint of a kiss.

However, a thought crossed his mind and Johns growled, pushing the other away. "You can't just throw pretty words at me an' kiss me to stop me from leavin'."

"Billy… no." Boss pinned him to the door, looking at him sincerely. It stopped his son's struggles, looking back with blue eyes swirling with a mix of emotions. "It's true I don't want you to leave, but never think I would twist your feelings like that to get you to stay."

"Then…" Johns wet his lips, shifting his weight nervously and swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Why?" It came out a whispered plea and Boss cupped his cheek in comfort.

"This is… I have to wrap my head around all this," Boss admitted. "But I'm trying, Billy… for you." It had occurred to Boss, sometime after Johns had kissed him and watching the way the younger man moped about, that his son's happiness was the most important thing in the world to him. He watched as Johns gave him a soft, hopeful little smile and couldn't help but return it.

As he thread his fingers into dirty blonde curls, Boss said, "You look so much like your mother, y'know that?" He watched the way Johns' lips parted slightly, the way his eyes looked so soft and content. Johns truly was the spitting image of Jenessa, though it was more than just looks but in mannerisms as well. "And damn if you don't act just like her too." At that Johns' lips quirked.

Maybe that was the crux of it- what allowed Boss to see the appeal in there being something more between them. "Please Billy," he ended up whispering. "Don't leave." Johns only appeared to think about it for a moment before the duffle bag dropped to the floor with a sigh and he nodded. Boss smiled a bit then, murmuring a "thank you" before leaning back in so their lips connected.

It was when his son kissed back, hands coming up to grasp at his shirt, that Boss finally got it. The kiss was so open and honest, passion seeping into it that Boss couldn't deny. It made him smile against his lips, cupping his son's cheek to deepen it. There was a little gasp from Johns followed by a low moan as he sunk even closer.

Johns' skin was feverishly hot and he was practically crawling into his father's embrace. He wanted more contact, more everything, and he wanted it _now_. Boss responded to his desperate whine, hands sliding firmly down his back to hold them flush together.

"_Please," _the blonde begged.

"Shh," Boss calmed, letting one hand come up to massage the back of his neck. "We'll get there, ok? I know you've waited for me for so long… And my God do you have any idea what that does to me?" To feel _that _wanted by someone? He couldn't even fathom it and it turned him on in unbelievable ways. "But I need to do this right. You deserve to be treated _so special _Billy."

He whimpered in reply but nodded all the same, burying his nose into Boss' throat so he couldn't see the tears welling in his eyes. Johns could have never imagined this day, when he could hold his father the way he wanted to, to feel him, to kiss him. It was a dream literally come true. So if Boss needed to take things slow then he could live with that.

As long as he could just keep holding him.

* * *

**A/N: The mercs Johns met at the co-op… Dresden is a nod to the merc character of the same name that also tries chasing Riddick that Johns despises. Viper, my little dear, is a character created from my "It's an Animal Thing" story and now he's become fanon to me and my betas, haha. But he's too sweet not to love, so what can I say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has graphic sexual situations which include incest- if ya didn't already get the memo, lol. So, don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

It had turned out to be a good thing Johns had packed. After the pair was done talking things through, about how this new arrangement of theirs would go, Boss had scooped up the discarded duffle, hoisted it over his shoulder and told his son it looked like he would be bunking with him from then on. And that was just where Johns had been staying since.

The first night had been a bit awkward. It wasn't that they were sharing the same bed or cuddled together, even though there was a bit more intimate of a meaning over it now. No, oddly enough Johns had become flustered when he started to strip out of his clothes and realized he wasn't alone.

It was a bit hypocritical perhaps. Hell, he was Boss' _son_- the man had seen him naked as a jaybird running around the backyard of their family home. Not to mention he'd changed in front of all his brothers in arms before, father included. It just came with the territory.

All the same, he felt Boss' eyes on him and he knew his cheeks were bright red as he turned to face away. He'd gotten his sleep pants on in record time, slipping into a worn tee-shirt as well. When he'd turned around though, Boss had been standing there completely nude, not even concerned with it at all. He was grabbing their dirty clothes off the floor to put in the chute to be laundered, all the while acting oblivious to his son's wandering eyes.

Pulling it together, Johns had dove into bed, pulling the covers up over his head and heaving a frustrated sigh. There was a deep chuckle near him and he felt the bed dip as Boss joined him- nothing but a pair of pajama pants on. "Safe to come out now," he remarked and Johns pulled the blankets down enough to see the smile on his father's face. As he settled down beside Johns, pulling him in close, Boss gave him a kiss before adding, "No need to be shy… You're beautiful Billy. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Johns ducked his head and blushed, which Boss found incredibly endearing. Their lips connected softly and his son lost his earlier embarrassment, melting into the simplest touch. "Night Billy," he murmured.

"Night Dad." He hesitated, a question in his eyes, but then he shook it away and sunk into his father's embrace. They fell asleep curled around each other.

It had continued on like that, without the awkwardness of the first night. Their touches became a lot easier and Boss stopped feeling conflicted over their intimate behavior. It had only been a few days, though it seemed like it had always just been the way of things. It became as natural as breathing.

Over coffee in the morning, Johns was leaning back against the counter, munching on a granola bar. Boss was pouring his second cup, when Dahl walked in. She took one look at them and then grinned from ear to ear. "Well, glad to see things are finally straightened out." Boss cocked a brow at her as he turned to lean up against the counter next to his son. "There was enough sexual tension in here to choke a horse."

Both Johns men sputtered into their drinks and Dahl only laughed. To their fidgeting she just said, "Relax. You're both adults. Ya can do what the fuck ya want." She brushed by them to make her own coffee, coyly adding, "Though since you're family, y'know that if either of you fucks this up… I'm kicking your asses." The last part was said with a slightly sadistic smile that was usually reserved for cons.

And that was how Dahl got on board with the whole thing. She'd also muttered something about taking over Johns' room for something or other as she walked away. Given the looks from Moss and Lockspur, they knew too but never said a word or looked as though they even cared.

About a week into the whole thing and Johns was looking thoughtful as they were getting ready for bed. Boss tossed his shirt at the younger man to get his attention. Naturally the blonde snatched it from the air, but it didn't seem to draw him from whatever he was musing about as he just threw it into the chute along with his own clothes.

"What's wrong?" Boss asked.

That finally seemed to draw Johns' attention as he glanced up. Their eyes met a moment but then he just shook his head, pulling on a set of pajama bottoms. "Nothing."

Boss snorted. "Yeah… I know better than that."

With a sigh, Johns ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing how to say what was on his mind. "It's just…" He sighed more heavily, giving a defeated shrug.

"Oh no…" Boss cleared the small space between them, wrapping his arm around his son's waist and pulling him in. "Speak."

Johns caved. "I just feel… weird. Calling you _Dad _now… when we're…" He quirked his lips, looking shyly at Boss as he shrugged. It had hit him that first night they were sharing a bed and had said goodnight to each other. It just seemed strange to call him Dad- at least while being intimate.

"Alright," Boss answered calmly. He sat at the bottom of the bed, pulling his son in to stand between his legs. "Tell me what you want Billy. You know I'll make it happen." He would always provide Johns whatever he needed when it was in his power to give.

He bit his lip before asking softly, "Could I…? I want to call you Rafe." At his father's slightly surprised express he quickly added, "If that's ok."

There was a moment and then Boss broke into a large grin. "Is that all?" he asked lightly, pulling his son down and prompting him to straddle his lap to sit. He chuckled a bit, nuzzling into Johns' cheek. "Mmm, like hearing you say my name," he admitted.

"Yeah?" His voice was no longer unsure, but rather seductive. It was an odd tone to the likes of Boss but he was getting used to it.

Rather than answer, Boss simply kissed him. His fingers brushed along Johns' sides, hooking into the waistband of his soft pajama pants. The blonde shivered and Boss couldn't help but smile against his lips. He started sliding Johns' pants down, enjoying the soft moan of anticipation. It seemed Johns was no longer being shy, his hips rocking forward a bit.

He was already half hard when he father pushed his pants off enough to free him. Nerves fluttered through him, only to be replaced by pleasure. Boss brushed his length teasingly and as Johns bit down on his lip, the elder leaned in to kiss him. "Let go baby," Boss whispered.

Johns gasped as he was taken hold of. It turned into a long low moan, his dad's given name rolling off his tongue. "_Raaafe."_

Boss squeezed tighter, making a deep, throaty sound in return. Hearing his name fall from his son's lips in such a way sounded so wicked… and he _loved it._

Clawing at the cargos his father had yet to shed himself of, Johns was making mewling noises. They hadn't done _anything _like this, only kissing and some petting. Getting felt up was a far cry from having Boss' hands on him without nothing between them. The idea he was going to be brought to completion by _his _hand was enough to spike his arousal more. He wouldn't last at this rate.

Letting go of Johns' hip, Boss used his free hand to help with his own pants. He gasped in surprise as a hand slipped inside his boxers, long, skilled fingers wrapping around his aching erection, a thumb rubbing along the head. The pressure was firm, almost desperate as Johns twisted his wrist. It was clear his son was feeling the effects of his actions, apparently getting close to climax.

And if _that _thought just didn't put Boss on edge… That _he _was the cause of his son's enjoyment, that Johns enjoyed his touch _so much _that he was losing control. The brunette thrust up into Johns' hand, the friction he felt delicious. "Talk to me Billy."

The only thing his son could manage though was to moan his name again. "Ra_fff_e." The way it was ripped from his throat were absolutely sinful.

They both continued to rut into the other's hand. Their breaths came in short gasps, Johns' fingers digging into his father's shoulder while in turn blunt nails dug into his hip. It lasted shorter than he would have liked but the results were so intense that he couldn't complain, Boss' name tumbling from his mouth.

He barely registered his father following him into blissful release, just feeling Boss mouthing along his jaw while his eyes fluttered closed. "Talk to me Billy," he murmured in his ear, voice husky with sex.

"That…" Johns licked his lips. "Was amazing." There was a smile against his neck, and Johns couldn't help but return it, curling into the welcoming heat of his father's arms.

* * *

Just coming out of the spaceport on Sol Lucia, the mercs got distracted by the array of vendors in the open air market they'd stepped into. As usual, Johns was sticking close to his father, his fingers hooking into his front pocket when he tried to redirect him somewhere. All the while Dahl was chuckling as she watched them- Boss bending to his son's every whim, not that that was anything new but it certainly had gotten worse since the two had worked things out and become an item.

"Johns!" a voice shouted and the blonde's head jerked up, eyes falling on a scruffy brunette.

"Toombs!" A bright smile lit up his face and he immediately trotted over to the other man. He wrapped him up in a hug, the other's hands traveling up and down his back warmly a few times before settling on the curve of his lower back. Johns had no chance to warn the man before lips covered his own.

Their mouths were slanted together and Johns had a moment of weakness, tasting those lips again. Although it _was _only a moment as he pressed against Toombs' chest and took a step back. If his old lover noticed, he didn't say a word, only smiled at him.

Boss growled, drawing his weapon and shoving it at Dahl. "Hold this or I might use it," was all he said before stalking straight towards them. Moss and Lockspur took one look at the scene and decided they wanted _no _part of it, taking off into the crowds to hopefully enjoy their short stay on land and not have to front bail money for anyone.

"What are you doin' here?" Toombs was asking his son as he approached, his hands having drifted down to hold Johns' hips. "Ya shouldda called."

"I, uh… We're just, uh…"

"We're just stopping over to resupply," Boss answered. His eyes were hard, trained on Toombs, as his hand reached out to wrap around his son's arm, yanking him from the other's grasp. "Don't believe we met."

"Toombs," he replied easily, cocking his hip. He looked between the two, eyes settling on Johns expectantly.

"Oh yeah." Johns cleared his throat, gesturing towards Boss. "This is-"

"Rafe," Boss answered for himself, not giving his son the chance to pick how he would be introduced.

Johns nodded. "He's my, uh…" They hadn't really said they were anything. Sure, they slept in the same bed and did some exploring of their sexuality, but they'd never actually settled on a label of any sorts. Boss was his father, his lover, his…

"Boyfriend," Boss once again finished for him. Johns got butterflies in his stomach hearing that and could feel the flush creeping onto his face.

Toombs, the bastard, let out a light chuckle and looked at Johns. "Ya sure about that?" he inquired. He was teasing, Johns knew, but the man had no sense of self-preservation.

"Yeah," Boss gruffed out, eyes narrowing even more. "He's sure." The fingers on his right hand twitched a bit, reaching towards his empty holster. He silently cursed that he'd had the sense to give Dahl his gun now.

Watching the way Boss pushed Johns behind him a bit, Toombs smirked. He crossed his arms, drawing a foot back and leaning his weight on it. Johns knew the look well- Toombs was about to be a smartass and there was nothing the blonde could do to keep him from putting his foot in his mouth. "Y'know he's a big boy right? He can take care of himself." And there it was- Johns slapped his palm to his forehead in reflex.

Boss only tilted his head, a snide look crossing his face in a gesture that screamed 'Oh really?'

Johns cringed. "Nice knowin' ya buddy," he snarked.

Toombs scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I ain't the one robbin' the cradle."

Boss growled and went to take a step towards Toombs but his son's arms wrapping around him halted him instantly. "_Rafe_," he pleaded, causing hazel eyes to turn towards him. "He didn't mean anything… just let it go."

The elder snorted, his steely gaze going back to Toombs. "Touch him again," he threatened, "and we're gonna have problems."

Toombs held up his hands in surrender, being smart for once and backing up a step. He looked over at Johns and shrugged. "'M around if ya wanna catch up," he offered and Johns could tell it was only in the capacity of an old friend, not a once lover. Not trusting his voice, Johns nodded and Toombs gave Boss a mocking salute before heading off.

It was only then he could feel Boss relaxing back into his arms a bit. "Let's go," he grumbled, spinning on his heels and snagging Johns' wrist to pull him along. The blonde wasn't about to argue, but he couldn't help but wonder where this bout of possessiveness came from or what they were doing now.

Boss approached Dahl, taking his offered gun and holstering it roughly. "We'll be at the hotel," he grunted out, not giving his son a chance to argue. They had already chosen where they would be staying for their overnight stop, so Boss didn't have to worry about his crew- they'd drag their asses there when they felt like it.

"Dad…" he ventured, feeling the bruises pressing into his skin from the fingers on his wrist. Boss didn't answer, face set into a scowl as he focused straight ahead. "_Dad_," he said a bit more insistently, tugging against his hold.

That drew his attention, making Boss pause and look at him. He seemed to realize just how tight he was holding on and immediately let go. "Sorry Billy," he murmured, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"S'ok," he muttered back, squirming a bit. He wasn't angry with his father's behavior, but he was certainly confused by it. Still, he followed Boss' lead, walking at a much more casual pace to the hotel with a hand on his lower back.

They got checked in and received their keycard. Riding the elevator up, Johns leaned against the back, looking at his dad carefully. "What's going on?" he inquired. "You mad at me?"

"Not at you," Boss replied, a bit of growl to his tone.

Johns sighed. The door opened and as they stepped off the lift he said, "Toombs didn't know… He didn't mean anything."

At the mention of his former lover, Boss snarled. He grabbed Johns by the scruff of the neck, half dragging him along. He unlocked their room with his free hand, pushing the younger man inside. Boss locked up behind them before turning his intense gaze on his son.

"Your ass. In bed. _Now._" Boss practically growled it and Johns found himself frozen to the spot, his stomach doing flips, not sure whether to be scared or turned on. Not that his father was giving him time to move on his own, hand encircling his bicep and moving Johns ahead of him.

Johns ended up sprawled on the bed after being given a shove. He let out a little huff, rolling over onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows. "What the hell?" he demanded.

His father's eyes were hard though and as he stalked towards the bed Johns' mouth went dry, a little niggling of fear creeping over him. Boss' arms bracketed him on either side, looming directly over top of him and causing Johns' neck to be bent at a painful angle. "You're _mine_," he answered, the growl still present in his voice.

A shiver traveled the blonde's spine and once again his body was having a hard time picking a reaction to the mixed signals he was receiving. "I told you already… Toombs and I are over. We just fucked, it wasn't like that."

"Like _what_?" Boss demanded, face coming closer. "His lips don't belong on you."

Was Johns seriously hearing this right? Boss was being _jealous_? Over a guy that was simply someone to have a good time with no less? He knew his father could be possessive- hell, he was a _Johns _after all- but this was certainly something unexpected.

"Rafe…" He tried to appease the older male by using his given name, speaking low and calm as he reached a hand up to run down his side. "I'm yours. Always have been and always will be. _No one _can ever change that." His hand settled on Boss' hip, their eyes locking together.

A bit of the fire drained out of the older male, but while the anger waned all the passion still remained, sparking behind those hazel eyes. "I'm gonna show everyone you're mine." His voice was deep and husky, causing Johns to squirm a bit. It only encouraged his father to press down on him more. "Put my mark on you… like no one else can."

Johns swallowed hard as Boss crawled onto the bed, body draping over him. He had an idea of where things were heading but he still had to ask. "Whaddaya mean?"

Boss' grin was positively feral as his hands went to his son's belt and pants. "Somethin' you've been waitin' on for a long time, Billy boy."

Groaning, Johns collapsed back onto the bed. The thought alone of his every fantasy about where he wanted their relationship to go coming true was enough to make all the blood rush south in record time. He could feel his pants being shucked off none too gracefully and managed, "This can't be happening…"

"Oh, it's happening," Boss grunted in reply, fingers grabbing hold of Johns' shirt and tugging it sharply up. The blonde didn't even get a chance to help, his father's movements having become almost frantic.

Boss felt the desire swelling in him the more of his son's skin he could see. As he laid there naked on the bed all he could do was stare hungrily, eyes roving and hands everywhere at once. John pressed into his touch, his skin warm and soft, only marred by the occasional battle scar. He needed to place his own mark, make the claim that was long overdue that this young man was his, _all his_.

"Rafe?" His name on his son's lips drew his attention. It was still something they were getting used to and it never failed to stir something warm within his gut when he heard it. Blue eyes were looking up at him in question and Boss only leaned down to give him a quick kiss in reassurance.

He'd gotten distracted but he was moving again, pulling off his own clothes. The fire in him was stoked, seeing the way Johns looked at him, eyes tracing the lines of his body in admiration… _want… desire… _Boss pounced on the younger man, lips meeting in a devouring kiss.

Johns squeaked at the sudden action. His father was all consuming and Johns lapped at the overpowering kisses. Loving the feel of their bare bodies together, he pushed up against Boss, a wanting noise escaping the back of his throat. It seemed to kick the brunette up another notch, his lips becoming more demanding.

His hands gripped at Boss' powerful back, fingers tracing scars earned over many years of hard fought battles. Each one Johns had practically memorized with fingers, lips, or tongue. Something about them made his dad even more beautiful to him. He was strong; a warrior without equal in his eyes, and that was a potent thing for someone like Johns.

As Boss pulled back, his son gasped for much needed air- though he was soon groaning in both pain and pleasure as Boss bit down near his collar bone. His teeth worried the skin, alternating between biting and sucking. When he was happy with it, he laved his tongue over it a few times before moving further up Johns' neck and repeating the process.

The blonde thought his head was going to explode, knowing Boss was marking him. All the same, Johns was becoming far too worked up, too quickly. He'd never last at this rate and he rolled up into the body above him, seeking friction. _"_Ra_f_e," he ground out.

Boss moaned into his son's ear- the sharp 'f' something only present when Johns was trying to be teasing and seductive. That time it was said with pure _need_ and Boss wasn't about to start denying his son. He moved away, trying to ignore the whimper as he tore through his overnight bag that had been abandoned at the door.

He returned with the small tube of lubricant he'd purchased at their last stop, anticipating they would make it to this point eventually. Although he honestly hadn't thought it would be so soon, he was glad he had brought it along anyway. It paid to be prepared- any good marine or merc knew that.

To see his son's beautiful blue eyes almost disappear behind his dilated pupils, hissing with desire as skin contact was restored, made Boss almost lose it then and there. Kissing his way down Johns' body, his tongue swiped along his length, delighting in the raspy moan it caused. Johns wasn't quite as big as he himself was, but was impressive all the same. His tongue swirled around the head, licking away all the precome there.

Johns moaned loud and long as his dick settled in the velvet hit of his father's mouth. Taboo didn't begin to cover it, but the young merc couldn't find it in himself to care. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came, but Boss never said a word, only worked him through it before going back to his possessive marking.

With the taste of his son on his tongue, Boss could feel the younger relaxing back into the bed. He'd swallowed what he could and licked away the rest before he started to nip at the skin along his hip. Johns was pliant in his hands, allowing him to bite a rough mark at the top of his hip. He mewled a bit, his nerve-endings extremely sensitive, but he pressed closer, taking the pain with the pleasure.

Keening when he felt a pair of slicked fingers at his entrance, it barely registered to Johns that he'd never asked his father if he'd ever done this before. Obviously he was no virgin, but that didn't mean he'd ever taken a male lover. Little did he know about Boss' vast sexual experience over the years before he'd met his mother. Though he was certainly about to find out.

The fingers inside him were doing a good job of stretching him and stimulating his prostate. Johns was young and thus had a good recovery time so his dick was already starting to twitch again in interest. Looking at his father though, he could see it was taking all his considerable willpower to try and wait for him.

"Rafe…" he urged, waiting for him to look up and meet his gaze. "Fuck me already."

Apparently that was enough to get things moving as fingers disappeared to be replaced by a thick cock. Boss wasn't gentle as he shoved in to the hilt, but Johns still moaned in pleasure. He was well and truly filled and he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Boss had been taking deep breaths, trying to gain control of his urges, but that made him lose it.

It wasn't slow and tender, but rather fast and hard. Not that Johns was complaining as he threw his head back and howled out his pleasure. Their lips locked together in a heated kiss and when they broke apart their eyes met. It had only just begun, but it was already ending.

His orgasm ripped through him like a shot and Boss moaned his son's name as he came. It was intense, his limbs locking momentarily. Overwhelmed, he collapsed down onto top of his lover- it seemed they had made that official.

He could feel fingers brushing over his shorn hair and Boss pulled back enough to meet his son's gaze. "You ok?" he asked, clearing his throat before continuing. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He sat up then, hands running carefully down Johns' sides as he looked him over carefully.

"Fine Rafe," he assured, hand reaching out. When his dad thread their fingers together, Johns smiled softly. "Too bad neither of us lasted."

Boss rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. I was afraid of that." He sat back on his haunches as he admitted, "Haven't been with anyone since… well…"

He didn't have to elaborate, Johns knew- since his mother had passed. He'd never gotten close to anyone for twelve years and while part of Johns was happy about that, he was also sad that his father hadn't known any intimacy- even simple affections, like touching or kissing. But then Johns realized… Boss had still had him.

He thread their fingers together again, giving Boss a slight smile. "We've got plenty of time," he said by way of answer. Johns glanced down at his hip, seeing the bruises spreading and the teeth marks, knowing his neck probably looked the same. He smirked then. "Well, looks like you got that marking you were after."

Boss frowned, fingers tracing over the marks he'd left behind in a jealous fit. "Sorry Billy. Didn't mean to hurt you."

"Didn't hurt me," Johns insisted, sitting up. His legs wrapped around to either side of Boss as he scooted closer, trying to ignore the rush of cum from his ass. He met his father's eye, breath ghosting across his lips. "I liked it."

There was no missing the quirk of Boss' lips at that. The brunette placed their foreheads together, hand snaking around the nape of Johns' neck. "All the same. I think next time will have to be different." He kissed his son softly before whispering against his lips. "Want to make love to you." Slow… tender… that's what Johns deserved.

His son smiled coyly. "No time like the present." Johns shifted up to his knees, looking down at his lover. "All ready and everything."

Boss couldn't help but smile back, grasping the younger man's hips. "I'll take care of you Billy," he promised, kissing the bites on his hip. His hands slinked around to grasp his hamstrings, picking Johns up the same time he got to his knees. The younger chuckled, allowing his father to return him to his back, though he hooked his feet behind Boss' thighs.

Johns accepted the tender kiss, savoring the moment, the feelings of their first coupling. "I love you Rafe," he breathed, eyes opening slowly to find those bright hazel depths looking back.

Boss smiled, whispering as he was pulled closer, "Love you too Billy."

/End

* * *

**A/N: All we know of Boss' name is what is written on the side of his skiff next to the cockpit- Col. R. "Boss" Johns. What his actual first name is though? My betas and I brainstormed some names and ended up with the Rafe. I'm thinking that'll be fanon now until the powers that be give us an actual name, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This was totally out of my element, I admit, and I doubt I'll ever do it again. Back to the regularly scheduled programming?**


End file.
